How to seduce a straight guy
by kikiboys
Summary: My name is Jackson Whittemore and this is how I turned my fried Derek gay.


_In centuries of oppression and hatred gay men had to develop great surviving skills in order to cope with their extraordinary nature. Unfortunately pederasty isn't all the rage nowadays as it used to be in anciet Grece so that modern gay boys have to learn these techniques by themselves._  
_That's why I decided to write this guide, to teach pupils one of our finest weapons: how to seduce straight guys._  
_I came up with a five-step tutorial that I'm going to explain to you with a practical example: the story of how I turned my friend Derek gay._

_1) flatter him_  
_Masturbating a guy's ego will get you half way through the process of wanking the actual thing._  
_But it's imporant not to be too obvious. Start with friendly compliments and work your way up to the spicy stuff. Straight men are like deers, if they have the feeling that you're hunting them, they will run on their skinny legs for miles to keep their butt safe. Unfortunately there are no rules so you'll have to spy out (oh, the hard like of a power bottom!), here's what I did:_

A few days ago Derek asked me to help him try some clothes: his cousin was getting married and he had to find a formal dress for the event. I accepted, not only because letting him follow his fashion sense would be like booking a cabin on the Titanic for you newborn child, but I was also planning to make my first move there.

The shop was luxuriously furnished, with white wedding dresses and bouquets on display. We followed the clerk into another chamber filled with men's suits.  
With my great delight the changing room was one of the posh ones, with armchairs, mirrors and everything, so that Derek would have to undress in front of me.

Blue wans't really his colour and black was too formal, so in the end we opted for a grey pinstripe suit and a pair of black patent shoes. I found myself licking my lips while looking at the silvery fabric wrapping his crotch.  
"Nice suit, man" I said.  
"Yeah, feels great" he was admiring his figure in the mirror.  
"I like the colour and it's tight in the right places, you know.." I replied gazing at his back. He looked embarrassed.  
"No homo, man" I added, he immediately relaxed. You see, that's the key, the magic word that will make your prey feel comfortable, right before you jump on it. All hail no homo.  
"Maybe you should try these" I said, handing him another pair of trousers.  
He took the slacks off, his smooth buttocks barely covered by a pair of narrow briefs.

"What do you think?" he said after putting them on.

"They're fine, I just think that it doesn't have really good-quality seams, you see, right here.." I bent over, pointing at the buldge.

"It's a bit losen, it looks baggy" my hand was on his thigh, brushing against his crotch.

_And so we come to the second step:_

_2) touch him_

_As I said, men are really susceptible when it comes to "gay stuff" and since you're planning to do more than touching, he'll have to get used to men's contact._  
_It's important to respect his boundaries though, if he's feeling uncomfortable stop. Don't be pushy. You don't necessarily have to begin by grabbing his dick: hugs and caresses are a good start, in the end everybody likes some affection._

The contact of his body through the thin layer of the pants made me feel an uncontrollable need of tearing his clothes off but I forced myself to get up and act casual.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, stroking hiss back.

"I-I think I prefer the other ones, don't you?" he said with embarrassment.

"Yeah, you look great in them!"

After a few more tries he made his choice and bought the outfit.  
Meanwhile a summery sunshower had started to pour down from the clear sky so we took a bus. I had planned to proceed with the third step that evening but during the travel he was particularly silent and distant. I imagined he was suspecting something and chose to wait. Rome wasn't built in a day after all.

It turned out to be a good idea.  
The following day was sunlit and balmy so I spent the morning sipping ice tea and watching my neighbours jogging shirtless, waiting for Derek. He had promised to help me cleaning my apartment, task that I've been procrastinating for ages, so I took advantage of the situation to carry out the third step.

When the bell rang I was on the couch, reading a book.

"I'm coming!" I could feel the excitement of the hunt.

I opened the door. He was there, even sexier in working dungaree.

"Hello, Jackson" he said, smiling.

"Thank God you're here, you're my saviour!" I hugged him.

"Everything for my damsel in distress" he grinned.

I'd moved into my apartment a few weeks before and I still had all my stuff packed in cardboard boxes. I love mess, it's my natural habitat, but I was tired of hitting my pinkies everytime I had to go to the bathroom.

"I think we could start here and work till lunchtime?"

"Ok, but you should wear something more comfortable, you know" he was looking at my designer shirt.

"You're right, this boxes are a bit dusty. I'll be right back".

I went in my bedroom, getting ready for the third step.

_3) Get naked_

_I think there's no need to explain, you only have to ensure that he sees you in your birthday suit. _  
_This might be the hardest part because it requires some guts. Saying "no homo" won't help you, because it's definitely homo. _  
_Take a deep breath, relax and act casual. If it goes well the rest will happen naturally._

When I came back he was emptying a box, sorting the magazines kept inside in two piles.

"Do you want to keep them all? 'Cause I think we might save some space getting rid of the oldest ones" he said without looking up.

"I'm not sure, I'm quite attached to that magazine... I'll probably regret throwing them away" I came near him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
When he glance up I saw his expression changing from the usual pout to utter surprise as he realised I wasn't wearing anything apart from a long football t-shirt. I smiled, fingers crossed behind my back.

"Thinking about it I can do without them, they're not that important to me" I reckoned casually "I can't keep all the stuff I'm attached to".

"Y-yeah sure.. but don't you think you should put something on?" he blushed, gazing quickly at my dangling cock.

"I'm sorry but I didn't have anything appropriate, I don't want to soil my clothes you see" I said crouching to open another box, my ass-cheeks spread "and ayway, we're only the two of us, there's nothing to be embarassed of".  
It looked like he was going to say something but he just shook his head and restared unpacking.

After a while the heat became unbearable and we decided to take a break.  
"Do you want anything to drink? Ice tea or anything else?"  
"Just a glass of water, please" sweat patches stained his tee as he sat awkwardly on the corner of the sofa.  
"It's hot. You can leave your t-shirt in the washing machine, I was going to do the laundry anyway".  
"Ok, thanks" he unbottoned the overalls, revealing a pair of white briefs; I had to hide in the kitchen in order to conceal my growing boner.  
I came back after several minutes and sat next to him. My leg was pressed on his as I gently stroked his tight.  
"Come on now, relax.."

_4) MUMA_

_Muma: mutual masturbation, the keystone of our plan._  
_Unfortunately there is a requirement for this step, a condicio sine qua non. He must have a boner. It's not that difficult, some caresses, whispers, and lips biting and he'll fall for you (well, rise actually)._

I slowly grabbed his dick, brushing it through the pants. It wasn't the only thing stiff as a board, Derek seemed petrified as I proceed to unbotton the dungaree, revealing his strong chest.  
"Would you close your eyes for me, honey?" I said, dropping his pants and reaveling a hard cock.  
He looked at me bemused, his big blue eyes wide open. I gently took his hand in mine and placed it on my crotch. He started to warm up as I began to stroke its harder, his quiet moans hardly repressed made me smile. He unzipped my pants and took out my member, he was now staring at me with lust.

Derek jacked me off in a careless a rude way that somehow I liked. After a few minutes I was already near the point of no return, I stopped him, spread my legs and placed his hand on my greedy hole.

_5) Let's do it!_

_I think further explanation isn't required, have fun and enjoy yourself._

He fingered me in that same rough way, just spit as lube; I could feel the blood flowing faster in my veins as the number of fingers inside my ass gradually grew.  
Then he got up and took off his remaining clothes with a flexuous move as I kept fingering myself.  
He lifted me and kiss my soft lips hard, grabbing my back tightly; even in his human form he retained something wolf-like, a beastly flash in his eyes, a wild strenght in his muscles. His touch was like a drug and I wanted him all over me. Inside me.

He threw me back on the sofa, opened my legs and pushed his dick inside my butt. He shoved it all the way down to the base untill I felt his balls against my ass.  
Then, in spite of his former roughness, he started to move inside me really slowly, kissing my back gently.

"I'm sorry could you just.." I said after a while haltingly, nobody had spoken for almost fifteen minutes and I didn't want to break the magic. He looked me, his hips still rhythmically moving.

"A bit harder please, I don't feel anything" I asked timidly.

Derek laughed, amused, and began to pound my butt faster and faster, his hands wrapped around my waist. The clapping sound of his pevils against my body became louder and rapider as my hole was being brutally stretched by his big member. I couldn't help moaning as I felt him plugging my butt carelessly.

"Slow down, slow down.. please.." I was on the thin edge between utter pleasure and pain.  
He ignored my request, grabbed my thighs and turned me over. I was now facing him, a wild grin on his face.  
Derek took me by the armpits, my legs closed around his hips, and picked me up. As he lifted me I felt his dick up my ass in all its hugeness.

He set me down on the kitchen table, smiling. He fucked me slowly, his cock pushed in and out my ass at full length so that I could feel every inch of it, kissing my lips with tenderness.  
Derek looked me straight in the eyes the whole time, untill I felt the familiar warmness in my stomach pervading my body. Hot streams of seed hit my chest. It was the first time I ever came only by anal stimulation, without touching myself. I was in ecstasy.  
I layed on the table, beaming, while he kept pounding my butthole. Eventually he came inside me, deep and hard.

When I opened my eyes he was smiling too, brushing my legs.

"Are you ok, honey?"

"Ok? My ass is destroyed and full of cum, I'm... overjoyed!" He laughed.

"I think we'll need to clean this mess over again".


End file.
